


PART SEVEN, EXPLICIT SMuT.

by gardenwitch



Series: EXPLICIT SMuT [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:32:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenwitch/pseuds/gardenwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FuCK YOu HuMANS. THIS IS THE LAST SHIT I DO ON THIS ABSOLUTELY VILE SERIES.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PART SEVEN, EXPLICIT SMuT.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Diredevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diredevil/gifts).



> ahhhhhhhhh  
> hello   
> i hope you guys enjoyed this series as i have writing it   
> unfortunately, this is the last of me you'll see for a few weeks until christmas break.   
> goin off with a smut how nice.  
> its probably not even good but you know w/e

BRO KNOCKS ON JOHN HuMANS DOOR. 

 

JOHN HuMAN ANSWERS SAID DOOR. 

 

BRO STARES AT HIM. 

 

JOHN HuMAN FROWNS. 

 

BRO SHOVES A NOTE IN JOHN HuMANS FACE. 

 

JOHN HuMAN READS NOTE. 

 

"I LOVE YOu."

 

JOHN HuMAN FROWNS DEEPER. 

 

BRO LEANS FORWARD AND PLANTS A KISS ON JOHN HuMANS *MOuTH* IN *PuBLIC* 

 

JOHN HuMAN DOES NOT RESPOND. 

 

BRO SIGHS AND WALKS AWAY. 

 

JOHN HuMAN EARS THE NOTE uP AND GOES BACK INSIDE HIS HOuSE WITH A BLuSH. 


End file.
